<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate and death are made in pairs by demonsLOver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553595">Fate and death are made in pairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsLOver/pseuds/demonsLOver'>demonsLOver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Master/ Student Relationship, Parent Dracule Mihawk, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Zoro's Loyalty, mentions of Marineford, sorta beats some big realizations into Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsLOver/pseuds/demonsLOver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not because of his power or skill. He makes enemies and allies fight for his side. Among all the men of the sea, he has the most frightening ability." Mihawk stated to his pupil. </p>
<p>As Roronoa stood on shaky legs,  "I know." </p>
<p>At the young swordsman's stubbornness, Mihawk drew Yoru. Taking in the surprised expression, Mihawk will match his words to his strikes to get through what he means. </p>
<p>"No. You do not."<br/>____</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracule Mihawk &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate and death are made in pairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah, have at it. Mihawk sees more than the world understands.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"It's not because of his power or skill. He makes enemies and allies fight for his side. Among all the men of the sea, he has the most frightening ability." Mihawk stated to his pupil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Roronoa stood on shaky legs,  "I know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the young swordsman's stubbornness, Mihawk drew Yoru. Taking in the surprised expression, Mihawk will match his words to his truth. "No. You do not." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro drew Wado in his left and Shusui in his right, and Kitetsu in his mouth. It wasn't often during these training bouts that Mihawk brought out Yoru. This was something far more serious than a crossing of swords. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing Yoru out meant, always and will, intention. Absolute certainty in decision and strike. Never to be wasted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hawk Eyes disappeared and reappeared before Zoro. All three blades are just on the edge of managing to hold on. Mihawk forced his knees to bend at the added pressure. Golden eyes stole his attention. The tension built. Zoro had no choice but to draw down and back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mugiwara faced marine after marine. Commodores, Vice-Admirals, and all at once faced Kuzan, Kizaru, and Akainu —they admired his tenacity but knew he was nowhere near their level. He even fought against his own grandfather to reach his brother. In the end the Navy won, he lost, but they now know well he is a force to be reckoned with. At the moment your captain released a wave of  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Conqueror's haki,</span>
  </em>
  <span> marines and pirates alike feared him, the youngest supernova rookie of a new era.” Mihawk released a single slash, it created multiple cuts around Zoro’s surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All reason says that your captain should have died in that war. Yet somehow he's survived.” Mihawk gave chase. Zoro threw an attack and it was deflected with no thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Edward Newgate, Shirohige, placed his faith on Mugiwara. He dodged my blade when I intended to kill him. He had three, former and current warlords on his side when they should have been his enemies. Crocodile protected him and helped him escape. Boa Hancock fought marines and pirates endlessly to keep them away, even at the risk of her title. Jinbei took a wound that surely would have killed your captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that final sentence, Zoro growled as he threw an aggressive Pound Phoenix. Hawk Eyes let the attack clash for a moment before tossing it aside. Mihawk didn’t let his slight disappointment show at the loss of his apprentice’s control. That would come with better meditation and practice, and eventually to haki. Right now he needs his student to understand the severity of what was to come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That Mugiwara no Luffy has changed the course of history. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another slashed forced Zoro to parry, one he couldn’t withstand and was flung into the air. He flinched as seconds later Yoru was embedded into the dirt centimeters from his face. At the front, gleaming black, he saw his reflection. They have been fighting since dawn. Mihawk pushed him to his limit once a week. The result was always the same. Bloody, dirty, and wounded while Mihawk left without a scratch and barely a sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black boots arrived next to Yoru. Piercing yellow eyes looking down. Zoro internally ticked at another loss. Sunset was minutes away. Drawing close to a brutal training session. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk wasn’t done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Whitebeard Commanders battled against Sakazuki as a final testament to Fire Fist Ace but why go so far when the man they fought for died? They see the potential Mugiwara has and Shirohige saw it as well. They have all put their hopes on Mugiwara. They completely believe in him… as the future Pirate King.” Hawk Eyes said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With trembling arms, Zoro tried to get up. He heaved, “He will be—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk interjected, twisting Yoru until the edge of the blade was facing his pupil. Death a terrifying short length away to the weak willed. Hawk Eyes was pleased by the lack of fright on Roronoa’s face. "Fate has chosen your captain. Death has chosen him as well. If he barely made it alive through that battlefield, you would have not even survived Roronoa. That is without doubt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it is again, twisted features into a scowl. Zoro gritted his teeth, his eyes a poison green. The truth of his strength and failure all but being rubbed in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not enough, Mihawk decided. Not yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At a mere seventeen years old, your captain declared a new era. Did he not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro said nothing, more than well aware of what Luffy has announced to the world. What Luffy kept announcing to the worlds and its powers starting from their biggest victories, and now to his captain’s most painful defeat. He struggled again to stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He called a new era, but will he be alive to see it through? A change of fates of which he has created does not come with mercy.” Mihawk imparted. He needed his pupil to understand what waited in the future. Needed to understand that a heavy toll would be paid in due time. “It obligates sacrifice. One to match the shift in tides. Who matches that call, Roronoa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realization finally, slowly but surely, dawned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I stated before, your captain has been chosen by fate and death. The former he continues to change with no thought, and the latter he doesn’t fear. He now understands you pay with blood, you pay with your life, to make change. Mugiwara no Luffy is preparing to die and is waiting for the day it comes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk pulled Yoru out, and took a few steps away from the now standing, but trembling student. Endless ferocity burned in Roronoa’s eyes, exhausted but burning bright. Good. A frustrated growl to match. Even better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's the only ray of hope for the new era, Mugiwara no Luffy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mihawk thought. There was no other option. This coming era was holding clemency to no one. Destruction and war was peaking distances away, the opposing side becoming monstrous without equal. Either Mugiwara rises to meet such powers, or falls to a final failure. It was impossible to do so alone. An undying, relentless will, one that conquerors so young, needs matching support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It will be forged out of his pupil. For better, for worse, Roronoa Zoro needed to become the greatest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you be strong enough to stand by his side? Or will you live without your King?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro, unleashed and determined, grasped the severity of the life and death of the one man that has led him here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ashura: Makyusen.</span>
  </em>

</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luffy will be the Pirate King! If he doesn't that is because of my weakness to protect him!"</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk raised his blade, hiding the small grin on his face. "Then show me. What is the strength of Pirate King's first-mate!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro charged… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… and lost to win the future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These moments remind him of before. Before those two years of separation and ache of wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be at each other's side. Alone, quiet, gentle, they always were with no prying eyes. Luffy sitting on his crossed legs, weightless as ever, toying around with his hair and earrings. When those hands still, he opened his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy palmed Zoro’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing that scar. A lazy day across an endless sea, he settled in Zoro’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn't have to.” Luffy said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro turned toward the warmth on his cheek. “Who is saying I did? This is from letting my guard down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy's thumb caressed the scar, a pained smile on his face. Zoro felt calm at no sign of guilt or regret but sad understanding. Zoro waits patiently for the question of how it became, ready to answer it honestly, what was said instead left him full of something he couldn't name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy frowned, knowing fully well Zoro has hidden away many tales behind his scars but an unsaid promise lies between them. They are not to ask what happened or how. But a promise was made under a blistering sun and marked chest, an oath to never lose. “I was never gonna get in your way, Zoro. This shows that I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro felt the rubber right hand curl around the hilt of one of his swords. “Like I said, who is saying this scar happened because of you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy smiled. “If Zoro says so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see Mihawk’s words clearer than ever. The future was here. At the moment, strangely on his lap, but in time would carry a change none will ever see or comprehend. Luffy was writing his fate as he chose and that would come at a cost Zoro was ready to pay alongside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We match." Luffy said, quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro tilted his head further, his cheek being gently cupped by an open palm. The rubber thumb tracing his eyebrow with a slow repeating motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How?" Zoro asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy grabbed his first-mate's right hand, closed his left eye, and placed the muscled hand above it. Zoro holds Luffy's cheek and realizes what his captain is saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An eye for an eye. A heart for a heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro guided his hand down the cheek, rested it for a while against a warm neck, traced the clavicle, and finally stopped at the red scar. Luffy does the same, but traces the long scar and stopped center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro leaned forward, forehead against forehead, it enticed a giggle out of his captain. "You're right, we match."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed his captain's hands, placed them around his neck. He then wraps his arms around the thin waist and pulls Luffy closer, their foreheads never losing contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was simple, small, sweet, and it meant more than anyone could understand. A touch of lips upon his that always turned into a smile at the end made his strength tenfold to fight any battle to just have the chance to feel them again tomorrow. They didn't need anything more, this was more than enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As cliche it could be, Zoro had to admit Luffy was right. They fit and they would continue to change to stay like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zoro is my half." And in these moments, Luffy spilled out his heart so simply and overwhelmingly that Zoro felt his soul flood and he would gladly drown in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't think of a time before the world made sense. All he had was a promise —be the greatest— and a lone journey ahead as a hunter. Suddenly, a boy with a straw hat and a manic smile demanded he join his crew, not even asking when he has already decided. Now he has a home that floats on water, a crew that felt more like family and friends than a gang of pirates, and a dream that was possible because of one person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That person shifted the world to make logic out of the impossible and it made sense. Zoro became stronger than he thought he could be and he would continue to grow in strength for one reason, and that reason curled its head between his neck and shoulder drifting off to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zoro… you're thinking too loud." Luffy grumbled sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to think… he would be overboard in deep waters for his small captain. He huffed into raven locks, adjusting his captain to be more comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just thinking… we're made in pairs." He says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could practically feel the joy radiating. That was enough of an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Death would have to kill him first before it ever tried to take the love of his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk looked beyond the horizon of his island. Smoldering, set aflame, and burning. The Marines dramatically stated his time as a Shichibukai was done. There was no longer a middle ground. Sides were being drawn and he had already chosen his. It was time to journey to the New World and meet a certain redhead. The tides were changing and it would ask every strong hand to join.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not let me down, Roronoa. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t deny the sadness of losing his home as he boards his small vessel, but pressing matters pushed aside that emotion. War, the greatest and most disastrous in a millennia, was already taking blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You carry the future in your hands.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>